<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Din Djarin's Life is a Mess (but what else is new?) by VoltKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489860">Din Djarin's Life is a Mess (but what else is new?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltKnight/pseuds/VoltKnight'>VoltKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cobb Vanth being a cowboy, Concussions, Gen, Gift Exchange, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mandalorians being Mandalorians, din's life is a mess ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltKnight/pseuds/VoltKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic exchange for the Covert and you bet I'm late! I am sorry.</p>
<p>Also. Din Djarin just wants to take his son to find some other Mandalorians. What he finds is: unexpected allies (again), a probable concussion (again), and recent trauma he'd rather not think about right now, thanks. So, y'know, just another Mandalorian adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Covert Discord New Years Fic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Din Djarin's Life is a Mess (but what else is new?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/gifts">robotboy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The razor crest was effectively gone. Blown to literal atoms by the shabuir'la imps. Din had been devastated by its loss, but at least Boba and Fennec had been able to get to Grogu before the big black trooper-clankers could grab him.</p>
<p><br/>
Din had sifted through the ashes of the Crest after they had driven off the imps for the time being. The kid huddled into his chest piece and refused to be put down or given over to anyone else. Din really didn’t mind overly much as he also didn’t want to be separated from him so soon after coming so close to almost losing  <i>his </i> kid.</p>
<p>The only survivors of the wreckage were Din’s pure beskar spear and, strangely enough, Grogu’s metal ball. His slight smile had been hidden under his buy’ce, but he hoped it had carried when he handed the ball back to the kid. Grogu had made noises about the ball and grabbed it from him, clutching it tightly.</p>
<p><br/>
Din had given his thanks to Boba and Fennec as they parted ways, with a promise to reconvene as needed. With Gideon shooed off for the moment, Din wanted to try pursuing a lead on some other Mandalorians he had heard about.</p>
<p><br/>
The kid was still clingy as Din had tried to find them transport to a planet called Krownest from the dinky moon Fett had left them on. He didn’t know much about the planet, just that it was going to be cold.</p>
<p><br/>
Remembering the ice spider debacle, Din made sure Grogu was covered head to toe in warm robes with a large hat pulled over his ears to conceal him. He also ensured the kid was well fed with plenty of snacks for travel. Finding a pilot willing to transport two essentially faceless passengers hadn't exactly been easy, but Din was open to compromising to a certain extent.</p>
<p><br/>
He had finally found a pilot that happened to be heading the right way and had room on his ship for them. It set Din back a hefty amount of credits that he could hardly stand to lose.</p>
<p><br/>
Din bundled the child up and went to the landing bay to meet with the pilot. He was an unimpressive Zabrak with a missing horn. He met them at the bay entrance, then led them deeper into the port. Din felt the sigh crackle through his vocoder as they approached a big ugly spaceliner with a queue of people waiting.</p>
<p><br/>
"You're a liner pilot," Din grumbled.</p>
<p><br/>
"Yeah, what of it?" The pilot shot him a look.</p>
<p><br/>
"Your prices are ridiculous for essentially public transport."</p>
<p><br/>
The pilot spun around on him. "Listen here, Mando. I'm sticking my neck out shipping you people between planets. You got any idea how many pirates there are now the Empire's gone? Not to mention I'll be flying into Mandalore space. Cursed. The whole lot of it. So yeah, I'm charging extra credits. You got a problem, you find a different pilot."</p>
<p><br/>
He tried to glare at Din, but missed his eyes under the black shield. Din didn't like it, but the Zabrak had a point. Even Din had been wary of entering Mandalorian space. He had been taught that Mandalore was cursed. But with everything he had learned from Bo-Katan, he had been curious how much was actually true. Following this lead could hopefully lead to more information.</p>
<p><br/>
Din shouldered past the still steaming pilot to join the line. The humanoid snorted behind him, and continued on to his ship.<br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>There had been four other passengers already on the ship, in addition to the five new passengers plus him and the kid. Two of them were clearly asleep, evidenced by the snores coming from under the darn blankets they were covered with. There was another covered form, but it remained silent. Others wore hoods or scarves and tried, like Din, to find what little private space they could in the hull.<br/>
There were several other stops before they would reach Krownest. Din settled in as comfortably as he could after ensuring Grogu was secure. The boy's big gaze tracked the other passengers. He seemed especially fascinated by the snores echoing off the metal. Din handed the boy his ball and settled in for a long ride.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Din must have dozed at some point, as he was jolted awake by alarms screaming in seemingly every direction.</p>
<p><br/>
"Dank Ferrik!" The pilot's voice carried over a speaker. "Brace for emergency landing! We're being fired on!"</p>
<p><br/>
Din looked around for Grogu and found him huddled into one of the blanketed figures. He rushed over and snagged the boy who made a startled noise at him.</p>
<p><br/>
"It's me, Grogu. Come on."</p>
<p><br/>
Din stumbled back to his spot as the ship tilted wildly. He noticed the number of passengers had decreased but there were still a few clutching desperately to safety belts or siding. The only thing seemingly unbothered by the chaos was a somehow still snoring being under a blanket.</p>
<p><br/>
The entire ship rattled as they took more hits. Knowing there wasn't much he could do, Din arranged himself around the child in hopes of protecting him from the worst of what would surely be a hard landing.</p>
<p><br/>
"We're falling through atmosphere, Kriffing pira-Argh!" The pilot was cut off by a sound of pain, the comm clicking off suddenly. Din felt his stomach drop as the ship seemed to hit freefall. The internal atmosphere changed quickly, making him go light-headed.</p>
<p><br/>
The last thing Din remembered, before black dots stole his vision, was pressing Grogu tighter to him.<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>"Dank Ferrik!"<br/>
.</p>
<p>"What in the Emperor's saggy balls?!"<br/>
.</p>
<p>"Kid? M-Mando?"<br/>
.</p>
<p>"Mando!"<br/>
.</p><hr/>
<p>Din felt himself being jostled. This felt… Wrong? But he couldn't seem to figure out why. He tried to reach for his blaster, but his arm didn't seem to respond. Had he broken it? Where was the spear?</p>
<p><br/>
"Mando? Mando hold on, I gotta move your kid."</p>
<p><br/>
Kid.</p>
<p><br/>
Kid?</p>
<p><br/>
"Grogu!" Din gasped and tried to sit upright. When it crackled through his vocoder, though, it sounded like garbled nonsense, and his back muscles protested the movement.</p>
<p><br/>
"Hey! Hey! Calm down, man. Kid's okay. I got 'em."</p>
<p><br/>
Din tried to calm himself. He knew that voice. Something about sand? And armor?</p>
<p><br/>
Din blinked but couldn't seem to clear his vision.</p>
<p><br/>
Marshall? No no, that wasn't his name. C… Something. Cara? Corin?</p>
<p><br/>
"Cobb?" Din slurred.</p>
<p><br/>
"The one and only! Was hitchin' a ride to some parts and wouldn'tchu know it? My ride is suddenly cracked in half on what is gotta be the coldest planet I have ever had the misfortune of being on. This what happens when a man leaves his corner of the galaxy. Shoulda kept my skinny hide back on Tatooine."</p>
<p><br/>
"Cobb."</p>
<p><br/>
"Yeah, I'm here Mando. Got the kid all tucked up in a blanket, too. You look like another dragon got its teeth in ya."</p>
<p><br/>
That explained why Din was flat on his back with a fine tremor working its way through his sore muscles. He took a moment to listen closer and made out Grogu's distinctive breathing.</p>
<p><br/>
"I can't move."</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb 'hmmm'ed. "Makes sense. That fancy armor a'yours don't seem to be farin' too good in this cold. You're lookin' near frozen," the man replied.</p>
<p><br/>
Din grunted and tried to shift again.</p>
<p><br/>
"Hold on," Din heard Cobb moving around. "Lemme just-" There was suddenly a dark shadow over his visor, making him stiffen. Din felt Cobb shifting his helmet.</p>
<p><br/>
"No-!" Before Din could finish his protest, his visor suddenly cleared revealing Cobb's face framed in a fluffy hood. He still wore the red scarf from their last meeting, and his facial hair seemed a bit longer.</p>
<p><br/>
"There we go. Now what're we gonna do about the rest?"</p>
<p><br/>
From his place on the floor, Din could see what he assumed was the top of the ship with a giant chunk missing. Through that, he could see the bright white sky with snow blowing into the space.</p>
<p><br/>
"The ship," Din commented dumbly. His head still felt filled with cotton. This was annoyingly par for the course for one of Din's recent travels.</p>
<p><br/>
"Lost cause, Mando. Looks like it's cracked in half." Din startled at Cobb's voice. He was closer than Din expected. This position wasn't going to work. It left him far too vulnerable. Din checked his HUD.</p>
<p>The temperature read out said the space was getting colder. And the proximity alert wasn't registering any other life than the three of them. Din couldn't be sure it hadn't been damaged by the fall though.</p>
<p><br/>
"Survivors?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Nah. Or at least none I've seen 'sides the three of us."</p>
<p><br/>
Din let out a sigh. At least that would make this more… bearable.</p>
<p><br/>
"Can you prop me up?"</p>
<p><br/>
Din heard Cobb's footsteps come to a halt.</p>
<p><br/>
"Mando, I really hate to burst your bubble here, but you are vastly overestimating how strong I am."</p>
<p><br/>
Din let out an irritated sigh. "Try."</p>
<p><br/>
"It ain't gonna happen!"</p>
<p><br/>
They both went silent. Din contemplated their options. Grogu made an unhappy noise.</p>
<p><br/>
"Think your boy's gettin' cold."</p>
<p><br/>
Din let out a sigh.</p>
<p><br/>
"Take it off."</p>
<p><br/>
"W-What?" Cobb hesitated.</p>
<p><br/>
"The armor. Help me get it off. I'm too stiff to do it myself and this cold isn't helping. Body heat will have to do."</p>
<p><br/>
"Body heat?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Best way to keep from dying before we can scout out where we are."</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb shuffled around behind him, probably putting down Grogu. He then moved closer to Din.</p>
<p><br/>
"Alright. Where do I start?"</p>
<p><br/>
Instructing Cobb through removing the frosted over armor was…..a process. Getting the sections to release was slow going. Cobb had to scrabble around to find the seams, and remove them without jostling Din around too much. Every now and again, one of Cobb's hands would find his skin and their temperature difference made the touch nearly burn.</p>
<p><br/>
While Cobb worked at one of the thigh pieces, Din started pulling the top of his undersuit off.</p>
<p><br/>
"Why are you takin' that part off?" Cobb questioned, looking up at Din. Din tilted his helmet at him.</p>
<p><br/>
"We're going to have to share body heat until someone finds this wreck. That won't work if I'm in this."</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb stared into his visor, hands no longer working at the armor. Din frowned.</p>
<p><br/>
"Vanth?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Are-uh...Are you takin' off the bucket too?" He asked. Din could see his cheeks getting pink. Din swallowed. It made the most sense, but also. It was his helmet. He'd already be taking off his shirt, and there was the whole Bo-Katan revelation that Din had yet to really deal with.</p>
<p><br/>
But Cobb would <i>see</i> him.</p>
<p><br/>
"How's about I go bring the blankets over then search for a distress signal?"</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb was offering him an out and Din was desperately grateful. He tilted his helmet in silent approval.</p>
<p><br/>
Vanth walked away to presumably where the other passengers' blankets had been flung in the crash. He stacked them haphazardly over Din and brought Grogu over as well.</p>
<p><br/>
"You keep your daddy company while I try to get us some help. Okay, kid?"</p>
<p><br/>
Grogu babbled at him and started making his way into the makeshift nest.</p>
<p><br/>
"His name's Grogu," Din turned his head toward Cobb.</p>
<p><br/>
"Grogu? That Mando for something?"</p>
<p><br/>
Din breathed a small laugh. "No. Just his name."</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb studied the moving lump under the blankets and shook his head.</p>
<p><br/>
"Somehow, it fits him perfect."</p>
<p><br/>
Din couldn't help a small snort. With a parting nod, Cobb left to investigate what remained of the ship.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Eventually, Din had struggled out of most of his gear and managed to get under the blankets. Having the cold beskar off helped immensely, and getting the top zipper of his undersuit down was nice. Especially when Grogu clambered onto his chest.</p>
<p><br/>
From their spot, Din could see the sky was darkening and snow was spilling into the interior. Supplies and wires were thrown about along with the remains of some of the ship's former passengers.</p>
<p><br/>
Din thought on Cobb's actions while they awaited his return. As far as Din remembered, they had last parted on good terms. So the man's reluctance to share warmth was odd. Din had clearly cleaned his armor since they had last met so Cobb couldn't be wary of stray dragon venom. And Boba's armor had been returned, so that shouldn't have been a problem anymore.</p>
<p><br/>
Din was so lost in thought, he almost missed Cobb re-entering the space.</p>
<p><br/>
"The comm's are straight busted, but I think I got off something before the whole thing gave up the ghost," came Cobb's voice. Din turned to see the man run his fingers through his hair leaving it sticking up.</p>
<p><br/>
"It is what it is," Din intoned. "Throw your coat on the pile and bunk down." Din heard the man mumble something as he held onto Grogu to shift them over.<br/>
Din felt the chill as Cobb moved under the blankets. Moments passed with no further movement beside Grogu snuggling under his chin.</p>
<p><br/>
"Vanth."</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb grunted in reply.</p>
<p><br/>
"This isn't going to work with you all the way over there," Din told the marshal. He saw the man's head jerk.</p>
<p><br/>
"I'm good over here, Mando."</p>
<p><br/>
"Cobb, this planet isn't like Tatooine. It's only going to get colder with the sun going down. Body heat is our best chance of staying alive. It would be best if you took your shirt off, too, but getting close works well enough. I know I took your armor, and I thought you understood it wasn't personal. It's the property of-"</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb's sputtering interrupted him. The marshal pushed up onto his forearms to look down at him. "Mando, I don't give a mynock's backside about the kriffing armor."<br/>
Din frowned. "Then what's the problem?"</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb seemed to hesitate, his cheeks coloring. Din… Didn't understand. His head and his body still hurt from the crash, he was tired and desperate to warm his helmet. He did not have the patience for this.</p>
<p><br/>
"Just a bit uh... undignified y'know?" Cobb replied slowly. Din blinked at him, grabbed Cobb's arm, and pulled him over as best he could without jostling the baby too much. Vanth lost his balance and sprawled on Din's side, just barely avoiding the kid.</p>
<p><br/>
"Dying is more undignified," Din wrapped his arm under Cobb and around his waist to press him closer. "Now go to sleep."</p>
<p><br/>
Din pulled the blankets over their heads and closed his eyes under the helmet. This could all wait until the morning when he could hopefully move again without wanting to die. He could feel and hear Cobb shifting around, but he didn't dare try to pull away.</p>
<p><br/>
"Ornery cuss…," Vanth mumbled. Din didn't bother responding.</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb got comfortable and sighed, his breaths evening out. Din flexed his fingers against Cobb's back and felt the other man twitch in response. A leg was thrown over his and an arm tentatively wrapped around his waist as well.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Din had no idea how much time had passed. A familiar weight was on his chest and a much heavier weight pressed into his side. He could feel the pricks of what could only be Cobb's beard against his neck.</p>
<p><br/>
Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Din focused on what he could hear around them. Grogu's breathing had a slight wheeze, which wasn't uncommon. Vanth snored loudly into his helmet's receiver. Wind howled from the open space of the broken ship. Din tensed when he heard a shifting from outside their warm cocoon.</p>
<p><br/>
"I know you're awake," a voice carried through the blankets.</p>
<p><br/>
Din pulled the cover down so he could look in the voice's direction. He felt his entire body freeze. A massive blue set of armor sat only a few feet away. The edges of each plate were covered in frost with gold and yellow markings covering the surface that hadn't been there before. Din felt anger overtake him.</p>
<p><br/>
"Where did you get that armor?" Din asked angrily. He hadn't seen it on Nevarro, but he would not stand for some imposter wearing his vod's beskar'gam.</p>
<p><br/>
"I could ask you the same, aruetii," the fake growled, standing to his full height. Din cursed himself for leaving his armor and weapons so far away. At that moment, Cobb's snores became choppy and cut off with a cough.</p>
<p><br/>
"Can't y'all keep it down some," he complained while cracking one eye open, his floppy hair getting in his eyes. "Huh. Well looky there. Y'all come in blue, too."</p>
<p><br/>
The blue imposter-because it <i>had</i> to be an imposter- let out a cry and barreled towards them. Before Din could respond, Cobb was taking out a blaster and firing on the intruder. Din wrapped an arm around the child and pushed himself out of the blankets towards his discarded garments. His muscles still protested the movements and a few things popped as he moved, but that really wasn't the priority right now.</p>
<p><br/>
The air bit at his exposed skin, but Din's main goal was to get out of the line of fire. The blue imposter barely stumbled at the blaster hits. He kept charging toward Cobb as the man tried to untangle himself single handedly. He managed to move with just enough time for the blue fists to connect with the ground. The helmet jerked in Din's direction.</p>
<p><br/>
"I will remove that armor from your corpse. You're not worthy of it," the vocoder growled.</p>
<p><br/>
"And how does wearing stolen armor make you more worthy? You didn't even take it in a battle," Din returned, subtly edging toward the rest of his gear. He didn't know how he would get enough time to put it on, but having it close was better than nothing.</p>
<p><br/>
The outsider straightened. "This armor was passed down through generations of one of the oldest houses of Mandalore. It was passed to me by father, and to him by his father. I am the pride of the Vizsla lineage."</p>
<p><br/>
The man's proclamation drew Din up short and made his breath catch in his throat.</p>
<p><br/>
"P-Paz?" Din choked out, feeling like he was reeling.</p>
<p><br/>
The blue helmet tilted to the side.</p>
<p><br/>
<i>"Is….Is that you, brother?"</i> Din asked in Mando'a.</p>
<p><br/>
"Din?" The larger man asked, sounding just as surprised.</p>
<p><br/>
"Somebody wanna explain what exactly the fuck is goin' on here and who I'm supposed to be shootin'?" Cobb's voice interrupted the moment, blaster muzzle still trained on the big Mandalorian.</p>
<p>Din felt himself sit down hard on the cold metal floor. Child still pressed to his chest.<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>Din dressed slowly, still trying to process the new information. The two Mandalorians had quizzed each other on things only the other could know and each had passed with flying colors.</p>
<p><br/>
The baby had been handed off to Vanth for safekeeping during the process. While he dressed, Din could hear the sounds of Paz playing with him and Cobb muttering away. Din strapped the last piece of armor on, took a steadying breath, and approached the group.</p>
<p><br/>
"Paz," he called to the big man. The helmet tilted in his direction from where he sat on the floor, the man's main focus on entertaining the child.</p>
<p><br/>
"How?" Din wet his lips. "How did you survive? I thought-I mean, I saw-... The armor…"</p>
<p><br/>
Paz let go of the boy's claws, a heavy sigh crackling through his vocoder. Grogu made a sound of protest, but Paz was clearly focused on things they couldn't see.</p>
<p><br/>
"They took us unaware. Some of our siblings were struck down. Most of us scattered however we could. A few….a few broke the code. Took off their helmets and left the armor for the alor." He gave a vicious shake of his head. "Hut'uun."</p>
<p><br/>
Din swallowed thickly. The past few months had been…. Enlightening about the Creed, but Paz had always been strict in its adherence.</p>
<p><br/>
"Ade?"</p>
<p><br/>
"All but one made it out and onto a ship," Paz replied.</p>
<p><br/>
Din nodded, waiting for the man to say more. There had to be more. But the silence dragged.</p>
<p><br/>
"If so many a'y'all survived, then how come not a-one of ya made contact. Got Mando here jumping all 'round the galaxy findin' sorts like me in backwater bantha shit towns when y'all been livin' it up on," Cobb paused and looked around. "Well it's still bantha shit, but you catch my meaning."</p>
<p><br/>
"I don't see how that's any of your business, you two-cred nerf herder," Paz snapped back at him.</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb glared at Paz's visor. "It became my business when-"</p>
<p><br/>
"K'uur! Both of you," Din interrupted.</p>
<p><br/>
He focused back on Paz while Cobb silently fumed. "Is the covert here?"</p>
<p><br/>
Paz didn't turn his visor from Cobb. "No."</p>
<p><br/>
That was not the answer Din had expected. "No?"</p>
<p><br/>
Paz turned to Din. "The covert's gone. It's dead. Everyone's scattered. Again. And gone separate ways. This the way."</p>
<p><br/>
The scorn in his voice caught Din by surprise. Maybe Paz had learned more about their Creed, too.</p>
<p><br/>
"Then what are you doing here?" Din asked quietly.</p>
<p><br/>
"There's a tribe here. Clan Rin. They're…. different. Said some osik about 'Children of the Watch' and extremists and…" Paz looked down at his hands and let the sentence trail off. Din watched him silently, unsure of how to comfort Paz when he, himself, still hadn't come to terms with everything.</p>
<p><br/>
"Y'all Mandos are a culty bunch, huh?"</p>
<p><br/>
Both helmets snapped in Cobb's direction. The marshal looked up from where he'd been watching Grogu toddle along.</p>
<p><br/>
"What? Just voicin' what half the galaxy already thought."</p>
<p><br/>
Din could see Paz's shoulders draw up.</p>
<p><br/>
"It's not a cult," Paz insisted.</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb rolled his eyes and caught the kid around the middle.</p>
<p><br/>
"If the boot fits…"</p>
<p><br/>
Din placed a hand on Paz's shoulder to quell another fight between the two.</p>
<p><br/>
"We can't stay here," he changed the subject. "Scavengers are going to start sniffing out this wreck. Will the…," Din floundered for a term that wouldn't hurt to say. "Will Clan Rin's leader be willing to offer us help?"</p>
<p><br/>
Paz shrugged. "You're my aliit and you've got a foundling. I'm sure we can find a pit for the aruetii as well."</p>
<p><br/>
Cobb scoffed, bouncing the child in his arms. "I may not know what you just called me, but I take great offense to it."</p>
<p><br/>
Paz stood back to his full height, seeming to loom over Cobb.</p>
<p><br/>
"As you should."</p>
<p><br/>
Din took a steadying breath and took Grogu from Cobb. Traveling with these two was going to be...trying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to think I got very close to the requested prompts. An attempt was made.<br/>Also, I *might* write more on this. Maybe. Don't hold me to this.</p>
<p>Mando'a translations:<br/>shabuir'la: jerks...jerky? playing fast and loose with this one alright<br/>buy'ce: helmet<br/>vod's beskar'gam : sibling's (in this case brother's) armor<br/>aruetii: traitor, foreigner, outsider<br/>alor: leader, chief,<br/>Hut'uun: coward (worst possible insult)<br/>ade: children<br/>K'uur: hush<br/>osik: shit<br/>aliit: family</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>